


Unspoken Wish

by Voiceinthedark



Category: Pitch Black - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voiceinthedark/pseuds/Voiceinthedark
Summary: Written as part of a lyric wheel on another site. The theme holiday/Christmas.Post pitch Black. A grown Jack.





	

The soft lights in the lounge cast a warm glow on her pale skin. It had been two years since his death but it was still little things Christmas carols, laughing couples, stolen kisses, which would ignite her pain once more. She turned an empty glass between her delicate hands. Her hair curled in soft waves down her back, shimmering copper and brown. She fingered a piece tugging it gently the way he used to do when it began to grow again. She’d worn it loose and free tonight, spent extra time smoothing it, careful to look her best. The black strapless dress she’d worn had been one on his favorites too. 

.....let your heart be light.......from now on.......our troubles will be out of sight....... 

The music drifted to her suspended in the air, hanging heavy like smoke reaching her ears and delving deep. 

......have yourself a merry little Christmas....make the Yule-tide gay..... 

She stood, smoothed the bodice of her dress and her composure. She walked steadily towards the dance floor. 

......from now on....our troubles will be miles away...... 

She watched as laughing couples twirled gaily across the polished floor. A tall, graying man smelling of Old Spice touched her bare shoulder, gestured towards the dance floor and mouthed words she did not hear. He moved away when she did not answer and for a moment she felt like reaching out to him, accepting his invitation. Her body ached to be held. It had been so long and yet she could not bring her self to accept another. She was his and no other’s.

......have yourself a merry little Christmas.....let your heart be light.... 

She was standing on the edge of the dance floor when she saw him enter the lounge. His shape was familiar as was his walk. He strode purposefully towards her. Her heart quickened and she could not speak. He said nothing as he traced the tear that had escaped her. He led her out onto the dance floor his hand clasping hers, a hand she could not feel. The familiar weight of her arms as they circled her waist was gone but she paid little attention. 

.....here we are as in olden days.....happy golden days of yore..... 

She stole her first earnest look at his face when they paused. His eyes.....His eyes are brown.... 

.....Through the years we all will be together......If the Fates allow...... 

As the last few bars of music swelled the air grew cold but he smiled down at her. Merry Christmas Jacqueline ...she heard, though his lips did not move. 

As the last lines of the song hung in the air his form slowly faded. She clutched at him sobbing quietly... not again ....until he was gone. 

.....shining star upon the highest bough......and have yourself a merry little Christmas now.... 

She swayed to the last of the music as it ended hugging her arms tight to her body, clinging to any vestiges of the man she had loved and lost. The others around her paid little attention as she danced alone. Finally she stopped and whispered softly Merry Christmas Riddick. 

 

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas   
By Frank Sinatra

From the album Now That's What I Call Christmas 

 

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here were are as in olden days,  
happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

 

Reviewing is currently disabled on this site, thanks to spammers.


End file.
